Eve's Training Camp
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Remembering Kate's training as a pup. Lilly starts to feel inadequate to the rest of the pack and her parents. Will her mother show her the tricks of the trade?


It was an wonderful morning in Jasper Park. Eve was sleeping inside of her cave when her daughter, Lilly, nuzzled her cheek.

" Good Morning Mother, " she said timidly, while rubbing her paws adorably.

Eve stirred in her sleep by the sound of her daughter's voice, " Good Morning Lilly, " she said as she got up and stretched herself, " How are you and Garth this morning? "

Lilly was lost in her own little world when her mother asked her this question, she then quickly snapped out of it.

" Huh? Oh! We're doing fine Mom. " she said happily while she wagged her tail, her mother smiled at this as she went outside to look out over the valley, leaving Lilly alone to herself. her smile turned into a frown as she thought of the many times she felt alone when her parents trained her older sister, Kate on how to be the perfect Alpha, She thought of the possibility of maybe asking her mother to do the same with her but still retaining her rank of Omega.

Lilly swallowed her pride and walked out of the den and sat beside her mother, her nervousness nearly taking over.

* * *

" Mom? " Lilly said nervously to Eve.

" Yes My little angel? " she replied back as she pulled her daughter close to her.

" I was just wondering...remember when you and Dad trained Kate to be a good Alpha? " She told her mother.

" Yes Lilly, I remember, I'm not that old you know! " Eve chuckled warmly as she hugged her daughter.

" Well...I was wondering if you could teach me some of those tricks and flips that Kate does on her hunts? That would be so badass! " Lilly fist-pumped as her mother stared at her incredulously.

" Lilly, honey, if you ever felt left out because of our training with Kate, then you could've just told us! I'm so sorry honey. " Eve apologized as she nuzzled Lilly's neck, making her blush deeply at the staring wolves down below.

" It's alright mom, It's no big deal...I'll just ask Garth..." Lilly said deflated as she slowly started to walked away.

" Lilly wait! " Eve called out to her, " I could train you, make up for some lost bonding, Eh? " Eve grimaced mentally at the word " Eh " It made her feel like a bad stereotype.

Lilly stopped in her tracks when her mother called out to her, " You will? Pawsome! " she squee'd.

Eve was surprised by her daughter's giddiness, but then she smiled warmly before licking Lilly on the cheek.

" Mom! stop it! I'm not a baby! " Lilly said as she rubbed off her mother's kiss from her cheek, only for her to receive another one in the same spot.

" no matter how old you are Lilly, you will always be my little wolf cub! " Eve said affectionately as she wagged her tail. causing Lilly to blush even harder from embarrassment.

Lilly blew on her hair to get it out of her eye as she followed her mother to the training course, she was so excited to get started that she didn't noticed the tree in front of her face, Whack!...Ow! She cried, Lilly rubbed her muzzle while Eve karate-kicked the tree, smashing it to pieces.

" You deserved it, Mr Tree, nobody hurts my daughters and gets away with it! " she warned the now-dead tree.

Lilly just stared at her mother for a good while before she shook her head, " Mom, the tree didn't do anything. It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into it. " She explained.

* * *

Eve glanced at Lilly and back to the tree as she listened.

" Well...that was embarrassing of me...tell you what, consider that tree as the first part of the test! " Eve said excitedly while Lilly tilted her head in confusion, she blew her bangs away from her face as she listened to her mother's directions

" Okay Lilly, the second part of the test is to see if you can climb up those rocks to get to the top of the hill. " Eve instructed. Lilly tried to followed the exact instructions and started to climb the hill, she nearly slipped off the rocks and quickly regained traction.

Worried for her daughter's safety, Eve ran up the other side of the hill and pulled Lilly up with both of her paws.

" Are you alright Honey? " she asked Lilly, who dusted herself off and stood up straight,

" I'm fine Mom, thanks for that! " she grinned sheepishly.

" You're welcome, honey. Now, let's try that again " Eve instructed.

" Okay! " Lilly said as she went back to the rocks to try again, she slowly climbed up on each rock, making sure to keep her balance this time. Pushing herself up on the last rock, using her hind legs. Lilly made it up the hill and sat beside her mother, who smiled proudly.

* * *

" So?...did I do good? " She asked Eve.

" Yes, dear you did. Now, onto the agility course. you said you wanted to try out those moves that Kate does, right? " She recalled to Lilly, who nodded her head.

" Yeah, are you going to teach me? " She asked hopefully.

Eve looked down her portly body and chuckled to herself. " I wasn't thinking clearly when I told you earlier, I had forgotten that I'm getting old and fat. "

" You're not fat Mom. " Lilly told her mother.

" Well, I clearly need to lay off the caribou and the berry juice..." Eve snarked. She cracked her neck and shook her body to ready herself. she then ran up to a leaning tree and jumped off of it, using her momentum to turn in mid-air and landed gracefully on all fours.

" Whoa...that was awesome, mom! " Lilly said awestruck.

" Now, you try! " Eve instructed her. " Just exercise and ready yourself, after that, run up to that tree and jump off it, And try to turn your body as you're flying to do a barrel-roll. Try to push your legs out as you land as not to hurt yourself "

Lilly did as she was told and ran up to the tree and jumped on it, only for it to fling her off and send her flying through the air, causing her to crash into a dead tree, shattering it to bits.

Worried for her safety, Eve rushed over to help Lilly out of the wreckage, digging through the chunks of bark and branches to find her.

She finally found Lilly, who was covered in tree bark and was laying inside a hollowed out log, looking similar to a turtle.

" Hey Mom... " Lilly said meekly, blowing her hair out of her face. " Did I do good? "

" Almost, but not quite! " Eve told her in honest, not one to sugar-coat things.

Lilly groaned in disappointment at her failure before her face turned into determination.

" Well, I'm going to try again! " She told her mother as she got up to try again, only to step on her sore paw, Yelping in pain.

" After you rest up, Honey. We'll try again tomorrow if your paw will allow it. " Eve promised as she hoisted Lilly onto her back to head back home.

" Fine...okay, Mom. " Lilly said dejectedly, eager to get back to her training.


End file.
